Wireless communications for media applications requires high quality of service (QoS) both on the uplink direction (from a source wireless device to a network eNodeB/access point (AP)), and, on the downlink direction (from a network eNodeB/AP to a destination wireless device). It is commonly understood that the downlink as the last link (“last mile”, or “last access”) is a bottleneck for performance. However, it may be the uplink of the source wireless device that is the limiting factor on performance. For example, uplink performance may suffer due to the limited transmission power that is available on battery powered portable devices, while the downlink may be provided abundant eNodeB/AP transmission power. Also, the fact that the eNodeB/AP is a device integrated into the network infrastructure may allow more efficient link management for the downlinks. Most networks, therefore, exhibit unbalanced performance between uplink and downlink.